


Lady Hunter tales

by LadyMariaVB



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMariaVB/pseuds/LadyMariaVB
Summary: Adeline no podía hacer nada más que vivir a través de los únicos libros de aventuras que ella podía conseguir, encerrada en un pabellón que la consumiría poco a poco.Lady María deseaba liberarse de todo aquello que la encerraba en una jaula, negando ser quien es en realidad por todo lo que pensasen los demás.¿Y si el caballero de los cuentos de Adeline no fuera exactamente igual que en los cuentos? ¿y si Maria pudiera ser quien es de una vez y para siempre?Pero... ¿los cuentos acaban siempre bien?





	Lady Hunter tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una historia muy real.

No había espacio en el cuerpo de Adeline para que cupiesen más nervios o, incluso, más miedo, aunque había estado totalmente decidida hasta el momento de llegar, rodeada de profesores y estudiantes que buscaban en ella algo que no tenía muy claro qué era. 

Se había pasado tantos años viendo a la gente a su alrededor enfermar y perder la razón que llegó un momento en el que decidió hacer algo al respecto, al menos cuando supo a ciencia cierta que ella podía hacerlo, que era especial, que su sangre podía ayudarles a recuperarse, o por lo menos para aliviar su sufrimiento. Pero no se había esperado que el mundo a su alrededor fuera tan frío, tan lejano, estaba segura de que la emoción en sus ojos no era precisamente algo bueno para ella, y pronto se encontró encogiéndose en el asiento en el que se encontraba, buscando algo cálido a lo que aferrarse en ese momento. 

-Por favor, coloca tu brazo, con la palma hacia arriba, necesitamos extraerte algo de sangre- La voz parecía neutral, despreocupada, aunque más que pidiendo estaba exigiendo su colaboración

Tragando saliva dejó el brazo donde indicaba y apretó los dientes con el dolor que le estaba causando la aguja y la fuerza con la que se lo estaban sujetando.

Intentando aguantar desvió sus pensamientos hacia el grupo de científicos que se habían arremolinado en la entrada de la sala, murmurando entre ellos, algunos bastante emocionados por lo que podía vislumbrar desde donde se encontraba, aunque otros parecían extremadamente molestos, jamás los había visto así de molestos.

-Esto ya está, deberías ir a descansar a tu habitación, se te avisará si se te vuelve a necesitar- Esa voz neutra una vez más

Es la primera vez que le habían ordenado irse tan pronto, se imaginaba que era por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, pero no estaba dentro de ella ni sus obligaciones cuestionarse, así que apretó con fuerza la venda recién colocada en su brazo y con una educada despedida salió de la sala en dirección a las habitaciones.

Fue cuando pasó al lado de la biblioteca que se quedó pensativa hasta que tomó la “difícil” decisión de abandonar la idea de relajarse en su habitación e ir en busca de cualquier libro que podría mantenerla entretenida, de historias de tierras lejanas que ella jamás podría ir a visitar. Hacía tiempo que eso tampoco le importaba mucho, no cuando se encontraba disfrutando tanto incluso del tacto de los libros y el olor que desprendían.

Bueno, había tierras que no podría visitar, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera vivir una de esas fantásticas historias en su propia piel.

No se había dado cuenta de que había alguien a su lado hasta que en su caminar encontró un obstáculo, aunque no precisamente de un objeto.

Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y miró directamente a la persona que estaba a su lado, teniendo que alzar la mirada para poder saber quien era, aunque jamás había visto a alguien como ella en el pabellón en el que vivía.

-Mis disculpas, no pretendía asustarte, no me di cuenta de tu presencia hasta que estabas justo encima de mi- Esas palabras dejaron estupefacta a Adeline, hacía mucho que no oían una simple emoción real en la voz de alguien, y esta mujer dejaba escapar algo de gracia y auténtica preocupación por lo que acababa de pasar

-Oh, no es tu culpa, no debería haber estado tan despistada-No sabía porque pero notaba como un extraño calor subía hasta sus mejillas y tuvo que bajar algo la cabeza para que no la mirase.

-No, por favor no puedo permitir que te disculpes tú, una dama no debería pedir disculpas por algo como esto-Se puso una mano en el pecho sonriendo ante su inocencia, mostrando más confianza que cualquiera de las personas que Adeline podría haber conocido jamás

Adeline estuvo a punto de decir algo, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer que estaba delante de ella era.. precisamente eso, una mujer, y esa clase de comportamiento era sólo propia de un hombre, pero no quería fastidiar este momento cuando le resultaba sencillamente… atrayente. Aunque no tuvo que decir nada cuando su acompañante sonrió un poco con pesar.

-Si es posible me gustaría que no le comentases esto a nadie y… bueno, no pude contenerme contigo, si te he causado algún de tipo incomodidad me disculpo-. En vez de llevarse de nuevo la mano al pecho la unió a la otra y las llevó a su regazo inclinándose un poco hacia la otra chica en señal de disculpa.

-¡No! em… No, lo siento, no tienes porque comportarte de manera que no te resulte natural, no quería darte esa impresión, es solo.. no estoy acostumbrada..-. Su cara se había puesto completamente roja mientras intentaba excusarse. 

La biblioteca se quedó en un incómodo silencio mientras Adeline buscaba las palabras adecuadas para seguir con esta extraña conversación sin volver a ofender a la mujer que tenía delante, y pasó su mirada por la ropa que llevaba su acompañante. Era de un color rojo sangre, adornado con tanto dorado que le parecía hasta increíble que alguien gastase tanto en un traje, pero no solo el traje, los guantes, las botas que podía ver al final de la larga falda, no había nada en lo que portaba que no fuera demasiado elegante.

-El traje es precioso.-Acabó diciendo después de un rato al darse cuenta de que era de mala educación que era el haberse quedado mirando en silencio.

-Probablemente, no lo llevo por gusto, es… demasiado, ¿no crees?-Se miró a sí misma, casi avergonzada, de hecho parecía haberse puesto rígida con solo mencionar su traje y los ánimos que tenía se rebajaron bastante.

-Lo siento mucho... -Por su parte la pobre chica también la vista, no sabía como interactuar realmente con alguien y tenía la sensación de estar haciéndolo mal todo el tiempo, cosa que a ella, que había sido educada para ser más servicial, no le hacía mucha gracia.- No debería hablar más de la cuenta, lamento mi comportamiento.

En ese momento una mano enguantada sujetó la suya propia, que no sabía que estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza su propia falda, y el ligero toque alivió la sujección dejando que la acunase sin problemas, acariciando con el pulgar los nudillos de Adeline.

-Déjame que sea yo quien pida disculpas, has creído que mis inseguridades son culpa tuya y no es así. Si me permites me gustaría acompañarte para que sepas que no me incomodan tus palabras.-Le mostró una sonrisa amable, relajada, como si sus disculpas hubieran solucionado tus preocupaciones, así que ella misma le devolvió la suya propia.

-Me encantaría, si no te importa quedarte mirando como devoro estos libros aunque… los he leído ya muchas veces.-Señaló la biblioteca entera, que no era tan grande realmente, incluso bastante descuidada entre tanto polvo y telarañas, ni siquiera habían traído más libros cuando ella misma los pedía, así que se conformó con leerlos de nuevo pasado un tiempo en el que no recordaba las palabras exactas.

-No tengo problema, yo misma devoro cualquier libro de la biblioteca de nuestro castillo, me gusta particularmente las historias de guerreras, aunque no haya muchas. Oh..-Estabas dirigiéndose a una de las mesas cuando la mujer paró de golpe en medio de la habitación.

-¿qué ocurre?-Adeline la miró confundida.

-Debo disculparme de nuevo, no he sido nada educada en toda esta conversación

Se quedó de nuevo en silencio mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda, poniéndose totalmente recta, y llevó la otra mano a su pecho antes de inclinarse, como si fuera uno de los caballeros de sus historias favoritas, levantando su rostro para que pudiera ver su genuina sonrisa una vez más.

-Mi nombres es María, pariente de la reina Annalise, procedente de Cainhurst. Es todo un placer.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco comentarios~.


End file.
